


Voices From Beyond

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Dealing With Deceased Parent, F/M, Grief/Loss, Possible Triggers for Sensitive, Sexual Situations, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The guys encourage Janine to speak to a medium to give her closure about her father’s recent passing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a story I couldn’t get off my mind after experiencing the recent loss of my own father. Consider it therapy and closure.

Janine was sitting quietly at her desk, working on the week’s invoices and case files. She was very involved, concentrating on her work. 

The guys were all upstairs in the kitchen finishing up their lunch. They had been discussing Janine’s behavior. Egon, who had started dating Janine three months earlier, was the one who brought up his concerns.

“It’s been four months. I thought once we started dating, it would help her mood improve. For the most part, it has. But, she still gets quite emotional, especially at night,” Egon admitted.

“She just needs more time,” Peter said calmly. “People deal with depression in different ways. Although, it does seem as if she’s chosen to just not deal with it. Maybe I should have another talk with her.”

“Accepting the death of a parent is hard,” Ray added. “It took me years to deal with losing mine. At least Janine still has her mom and sister.”

“Maybe she needs medication to help ease her moods? At least for a while,” Winston suggested. 

Peter leaned forward facing Egon. “I don’t mean to pry, but does sex help relieve any of her anxiety at all?”

Egon just looked at Peter with an icy stare. 

“Hey, look. I’m just seriously trying to help!” Peter said in defense. “If I wanted details of your sex life, I’d starting asking months ago!”

Egon sighed heavily. “Let’s just say that intercourse helps but doesn’t necessarily relieve it completely.”

“So she still cries or gets upset?” Peter asked seriously.

Egon simply nodded.

“I’ll have another talk with her, see if I can get her to open up,” Peter said. 

Just then, the alarm sounded. They had been so into their conversation, they never heard the phone ring. Winston and Ray took the fire pole down while Egon and Peter took the stairs. 

Ray took the slip of paper from Janine and gave it a quick glance. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Janine, are you sure this address is correct?”

“Yep! I had the caller repeat it….three times,” Janine said with a smile. 

“What is it, Ray?” Winston asked.

Ray’s excitement was obvious. “There’s a poltergeist throwing books around and scaring the socks off the customers at a bookstore!”

“So why has this bookstore gotten you so wound up, Tex?” Peter asked, amused at Ray’s inability to stay still.

“Oh, it’s not just a bookstore; this is Beauregard's Haven! Only the BEST source of occult and magical/legendary resources on the East Coast!”

“Oh boy,” Peter replied. “We might need to pick up some Valium before the day’s out,” he whispered to Janine. 

She smiled in response. 

“Let’s get moving!” Winston suggested.

As the guys got suited up and packed their equipment into Ecto-1, Egon took a quick moment to speak with Janine. “Do I need to get Peter to give you some time off? You look like you could use the rest.”

“Thanks, but don’t worry about that,” Janine replied. “But, if he was serious about that Valium, get some for me.” She gave him a quick wink and kissed him on the cheek. “Be careful. I love you.”

Egon returned the kiss on her cheek. “I will, and I love you too.”

As Ecto-1 headed to their destination, Janine returned to her work. She took a deep breath and shook her head to relieve herself of the thoughts that were slipping into her conscious mind. “Come on girl. Just get back to work. Or the guys will start to think you’re losing it,” she whispered to herself. 

********************  
By the time the Ghostbusters has arrived at the store, all the customers had been evacuated. Everyone, along with curious onlookers, had gathered on the sidewalk across the street. The police had blocked off the entrance, keeping it open for when the guys arrived. 

“Wow! This is great!” Ray exclaimed. 

“How long have you been into this stuff?” Winston asked as he carefully migrated the vehicle through the mass of people.

“Well, I’ve always been interested. But I’ve started actively studying the occult for the last year and a half. I want to learn more, but it’s hard to find the time.”

“Yeah, and a girlfriend slows down that process,” Peter teased. “How does Alice feel about this stuff?”

Ray grinned. “Oh, she loves it as much as I do!” He beamed. 

Peter say back in the seat, a defeated expression on his face. “Figures,” Peter mumbled.

The guys geared up and approached the bookstore. The owner stepped forward. “Ghostbusters! I’m Leonard Beauregard, owner. I’m so glad you made it quickly!”

“Where’s the ghost at?” Peter asked.

“Last anyone saw, it was in the far back right corner. It’s thrown books off the shelves, knocked over several displays, but thankfully, it hasn’t disrupted the backroom yet.”

“What’s in the back room?” Winston asked. 

“More….advanced resources,” the owner replied cryptically.

“Stuff like potions, spell books….like that, right?” Ray asked enthusiastically.

“You’re absolutely correct,” Mr. Beauregard answered, smiling. “You’re interested in the occult, Dr. Stantz?”

“Yeah. He’s more than thrilled. Can we get to work here, guys?” Peter asked warily. This kind of stuff freaked him out. He just wanted to get the job done, get their paycheck, and go home. He was anxious for his date later with Gretchen. 

Egon led the way with his PKE meter in one hand and his thrower in the other, powered up and ready.

Ray tried very hard to stay focused on the task at hand, but he couldn’t wait to take a peek at the advanced resource room. 

“Whatcha got, Big Guy?” Peter asked Egon. 

“There’s too much psycho kinetic energy in this building; I can’t get an accurate reading,” Egon said, furrowing his brow.

“It’s there, to the left!” Winston shouted. 

They all took aim and fired. But the pesky poltergeist was too quick and dodged the streams. It flittered over to the other side of the store. 

“Keep it out of that back room!” Peter instructed. 

Ray stood in the doorway, blocking the ghost from entering the room. 

As the ghost searched the room for other things to throw, Winston and Egon positioned themselves around the room. Peter closed in from the front of the ghost. 

“What’s the matter? Run out of stuff to throw?” Peter taunted.

The poltergeist became irritated and made a reckless move. It barreled straight for Peter.

“HIT IT!” Peter ordered.

All four streams fired, catching the poltergeist. It screamed and thrashed as Ray threw out the trap. 

“Say good night, Spooky!” Peter yelled. 

The trap pulled in the ghost, beeping once it had closed. The crowd outside cheered as the Ghostbusters walked out, Ray all smiles as he held up the smoking trap for everyone to see. 

Mr. Beauregard ran up to them. “Oh, thank you!! Were you able to keep it out of the back room?”

“Sure did!” Rat exclaimed.

“Wonderful!” Mr. Beauregard replied happily.

As Peter negotiated their paycheck with the owner, the others put away their gear. 

“What did you mean earlier when you said there was too much psycho kinetic energy?” Winston asked Egon. 

“I believe this building is the source of more than one entity,” Egon replied. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we get calls from this address in the future.”

“AWESOME!” Ray yelled in excitement. 

A young man approached the group at Ecto-1. “Ghostbusters, I think you’re right. There are many restless spirits in this building.”

“And you are?” Egon asked.

“Dillon Walters,” he extended his hand.

Ray almost combusted. “As in...Dillon Walters, the medium?!”

“Yes,” the man answered, shaking Ray’s hand as well. 

“You hang out here much?” Winston asked.

“I stop by occasionally. I’ve recently become interested in the occult. But, of course, my strong suit is speaking with the deceased.”

Egon’s eyes widened at that moment. He suddenly had an outrageous idea. “Would you be available for a session with someone close to us?”

Winston and Ray looked at Egon, shocked. 

“Sure. Just give me a call and schedule a time,” Dillon offered his card. “I can come to you if you’d like.”

“It’s not for myself; it’s our….my….,” Egon stuttered.

Seeing what Egon was trying to say, Winston stepped in. “Our friend and Secretary…,”

“And HIS girlfriend!” Ray interjected.

“I believe she may benefit from a discussion with you,” Egon explained. “She’s been very depressed and hasn’t been able to get passed a traumatic experience.”

“What’s happened? Something specific to herself or loss of a loved one?” Dillon asked.

“Her father….four months ago,” Egon answered.

“They were close?” Dillon asked.

“Very,” Egon replied. 

“Make sure she’s agreeable to this. But I do believe I can help her find closure,” Dillon said with a smile.

Egon nodded.

On their way back to the firehouse, Ray turned to Egon. They had brought Peter up to speed on their idea. “I’m surprised that you even considered this!”

“At this point,Raymond, I’m willing to try anything,” Egon replied. “I don’t know what else to do other than that Valium idea Peter mentioned earlier.”

Peter gave Egon a stern look. “You really think she needs medication?”

“I don’t know. She needs something. She hasn’t been getting much sleep,” Egon admitted.

“Nightmares?” Peter asked.

“No, just….she cries herself to sleep. And that’s the nights I’m there. I don’t know what she does when I’m not.”

“Well, Mr. Walters seems to think he can help her find closure?” Ray said. 

“But the trick is getting Janine to agree to it,” Winston reminded them. 

Egon took a deep breath and stared out the window for the remainder of the trip.

**********************  
As Ecto-1 pulled into the garage, Janine looked up from her work. She looked tired, but she smiled as she saw that everyone seemed to be ok, especially Ray.

“Looks like you got your ghost!” She chirped, trying to sound enthusiastic. 

“Yeah! You should’ve seen that place Janine! It was awesome! I’m going back as soon as I can to check out the spell books!” Ray beamed. He practically skipped downstairs to the containment unit with the trap.

Janine smiled, shaking her head. 

“How are you feeling?” Egon asked gently as he walked up to her desk.

“Tired but ok,” she replied quietly. “I think I’m gonna head home soon; no overtime tonight.”

“Good! I can’t afford it!” Peter teased. “Why don’t you two head on out? Have a little….quality time?” He smirked with a wink.

“That does sound like a good idea,” Egon agreed.

“Yeah, sex is always a good idea!” Peter chirped.

Janine gave him an icy glare but the smile on her lips told Peter she was grateful for suggesting Egon to go with her. 

“Yeah Janine; take off. We’ve got this!” Winston added. 

Janine looked at Egon. “I’ll just be a minute; gotta shut down the computer.”

“No rush. I’ll go pack an overnight bag,” Egon said gently, bending down to place a kiss on top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medium arrives.

Later that evening at Janine’s apartment, Egon had finished his shower. He didn’t see her in the bed so he ventured into the kitchen, wrapped only in a towel. He became concerned when he saw Janine sitting on the edge of the couch, staring blankly at the wall. The tv was off; the room was eerily quiet.

Egon walked over to her, sitting beside her. He lovingly slid his arm around her shoulder. “Janine? What’s wrong? Please tell me.” His voice quivered with love and worry.

She smiled at him, tears silently falling. “I wish I could get a grip on myself,” she whispered. “I feel like a part of my soul is gone.” She leaned into his side while he tightened his arm around her.

“I know what it feels like,” Egon whispered in reply. “Even though my father and I didn’t really agree on things, it was still a terrible feeling of loss when he passed away.”

“What did you do? To get passed it?” Janine asked as she wiped her tears away.

“It took time and mostly, I think I just learned to accept it,” Egon replied. “We had made amends before he passed.”

Janine sat up and looked at him. “But me and my dad weren’t like that. We had a close relationship. There was nothing there to forgive!”

Egon looked Janine in the eyes. “What are your thoughts on mediums?”

Janine looked at him with confusion. “You mean, like, people who can talk to the deceased?”

Egon nodded.

“I never really thought about it,” she admitted. “I know there’s a lot of cons out there. It’d be hard to know who you can really trust.”

“What if I could recommend one?” Egon asked.

Janine looked at him skeptically. “YOU know of one?”

Egon looked surprised. “Why is everyone so shocked about this?”

“It’s not something you’d normally encourage,” she replied.

“At this point, I’m willing to try anything,” Egon said gently. He scooted closer to her, placing his hand over her’s. “I’m worried about you, Janine; we all are.”

“To be honest, so am I,” Janine admitted. “I’m guessing you have a name and number?”

Egon got up and walked to the bedroom, pulling the card from his pants pocket and returned to the living room. handing it to her. 

Janine’s eyes bulged when she read it. “Dillon Walters?! How in the world…?!”

“We saw him at the bust earlier today at the occult store. Ray was ecstatic.” Egon said with a smile as he remembered Ray’s boundless enthusiasm.

“I’ll bet! This guy is practically famous! I mean, not well known famous, but locally! I bet he’ll charge a fortune.” Janine’s expression fell.

“You let me handle that; I want you to talk to him. Just see if he can help you find closure. You need a good night’s sleep,” Egon said as he pulled Janine up closer to him. 

Janine pondered the situation for a few minutes, then told him her decision. “Ok. I’ll give it a shot. Just to make you happy.” She gave Egon a warm smile. 

“Thank you,” he replied as he gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. 

“But for now,” Janine said in a husky voice, “let’s do something else with this towel.” She reached over, unwrapping it from Egon’s waist. 

He let the towel fall open, revealing his naked body. Janine looked at him hungrily as he slowly laid her down onto the couch. Before she knew it, Egon was hovering above her, trailing kisses down her neck and quickly moving lower as he began stripping her of her clothing. They made love passionately on the couch; afterwards, Egon pulled her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.   
************************  
Two days later, Janine was at her apartment with Egon. Dillon was going to meet with her there. Janine was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. 

“Janine, please try to calm down,” Egon asked.

“I can’t help it. What if this doesn’t work? What if it does? What do I say? How am I gonna feel?” Janine rambled.

Egon walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes. “First, breathe slowly. Second, one step at a time. Best case scenario, you get to know once and for all that your father is at peace.”

“Yeah, and what’s the worst case scenario?” Janine asked warily.

“We are not going to expect one,” Egon said simply. He took Janine’s hands and gave them an affectionate squeeze. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

Janine took in a deep breath, then released it. “Well, looks like it’s show time!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon helps Janine make peace with her dad.

Janine opened the door. “Mr. Walters?”

“Please, Dillon. And good evening.”

“Oh ok, come in,” She motioned for the young man to enter. 

“Dr. Spengler! Nice to see you again!” Dillon extended his hand.

“Yes, hello again,” Egon replied, smiling as he shook hands.

“Well, what do we do? I mean, would you like something to drink?” Janine rambled, obviously very nervous. 

“Ms. Melnitz..,” Dillon began.

“Please...Janine,” She asked. 

“Yes. Janine, you’re nervous. Let’s just sit down and I’ll ask a few questions,” Dillon suggested.

Janine and Egon sat down on the couch, Dillon sat in the chair facing the couch. Egon slipped his hand in hers. 

“I understand you recently lost your dad?” 

“Yes,” she said shakily. 

“What’s upsetting you?” 

“I’m just worried that I might not get the closure I’m looking for, or what if I find out something I don’t wanna know?”

“All I’m going to do is hopefully make contact with him; you will communicate with him through me. The only answers you will get will be to the questions you ask.”

Janine relaxed. “Oh good! I feel a lot better now!”

Dillon sat still and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths and released them. Keeping his eyes closed, he began: “I am a friend of Janine Melnitz. I am looking to speak with her father.” 

Egon and Janine watched in awe, waiting to see if anything supernatural happened. There was only silence. However, after a few minutes, Janine noticed that the room seemed slightly brighter, as if the sun was shining through the kitchen window. She also felt a sense of peace surround her. 

Dillon opened his eyes. “Janine...Fritz is here.”

Janine’s breath hitched, tears forming. “I know. I can feel it,” she whispered. 

Egon felt goosebumps on his neck as he realized the same thing. He saw the light that seemed to be filling the room and the sense of peace. 

“What is something you want to know?” Dillon asked softly and calmly.

Janine searched her mind quickly, trying to think of the things she needed to know. “Did he hear me in the hospital that day when I told him I loved him and goodbye?”

After a beat, Dillon replied: “He did. He’s sorry that he wasn’t able to wake from his coma to tell you.”

Tears flowed freely from her face. “I didn’t tell you about the coma.” She looked at Egon; he shook his head no. 

Dillon continued. “He’s happy, Janine. He’s sorry to have left you, your mother and sister. But he’s truly at peace.”

“But...I didn’t want him to go,” she cried. 

Dillon looked directly at Janine. For a moment, she felt like she was looking at her father’s eyes instead. “You know this is how life goes, Jay. You knew he was sick and eventually, this would happen.”

She looked down at her hands in her lap, which Egon was still holding. “Doesn’t make it any easier to accept.”

Dillon leaned forward and placed his hands on hers and Egon’s. “Don’t wallow in this, Jay. You have the rest of your family, your friends at the Firehouse...and you have Egon. He loves you very much; it’s obvious. Live your life, Munchkin. Live.”

Dillon released their hands and sat back in the chair. He looked exhausted. The light in the room had returned to normal. Janine was in tears, but she didn’t look distraught like so many times before. 

“Could I trouble you for a glass of water, please?” Dillon asked Egon. 

“Of course!” He quickly retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen and gave it to Dillon. Egon then returned to his seat next to Janine. 

“How do you feel?” Dillon asked. 

“Amazingly happy,” She said, wiping her tears. “You said things no one else could’ve known: my nicknames, the coma. Not to mention the light that I saw in here! And I feel so peaceful.”

“I assure you that I am no con artist,” Dillon said. 

“I believe that; thank you for this, Dillon,” Janine said as they all stood. 

Egon paid Dillon his fee as he walked him to the door. Janine stood in the kitchen, looking out the window. After seeing Dillon out, Egon joined her. 

“What are you staring at?” He asked as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Nothing in particular,” she replied. “I thought for a second I saw something...a man walking up the street. He looked a lot like him.”

“Your dad?”

“Yeah, guess I’m just seeing things,” she said before turning around and facing Egon. “Thank you for arranging this. I feel a lot better about everything.”

“I’m glad,” he said, leaning down for a kiss. 

“I guess I just needed confirmation that Daddy was ok and at peace,” Janine said calmly. 

“Yes. For me, it helped that I was able to make amends with my father before he passed. It makes the grieving process a bit easier,” Egon replied.

Janine turned around facing Egon, still being held in his arms. She gave him a mischievous grin. “I knew Daddy always liked you.”

Egon returned the grin. “I had spoken to your father a few months prior to his passing. I promised him then that I would always take care of you.”

Janine’s eyes teared up with happiness. “Oh Egon,” she whispered as she tiptoed to kiss him. 

After a long passionate kiss, she led him towards the bedroom. 

“Are you sure now is the right time for this?” Egon asked almost nervously. 

Janine smiled. “Yes, I feel like I need to move forward now. Besides, you promised that you’d take care of me.”

“You know what I meant by that,” he replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Janine seductively slipped one arm of her blouse off her shoulder along with her bra strap, revealing her naked shoulder. 

Egon stepped forward, slipping the blouse and bra the rest of the way off. 

An hour later, the couple rested in each other’s arms. Janine was finally truly happy and felt like she could move forward with Egon. She drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story is too depressing. It’s just something I’ve had in my head and just recently able to sit and write about it.


End file.
